


Finding Your Own Family (hxhrpevent)

by Okami7887



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Meteor City | Ryuuseigai (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Platonic Relationships, finding your own family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami7887/pseuds/Okami7887
Summary: This is my piece for the hxh to event on Tumblr. Kalluto is setting off on his own to make a name for himself as an assassin when he accidently becomes a member of the phantom troupe and finds himself a family instead.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the hxh event. I'm so happy I got a chance to work on this. Thank you so much to Jodaneko who was my partner in the event. Swapping ideas with you was amazing and your art is awesome! Couldn't have asked for a better partner.

CHAPTER 1

Kalluto had heard whispers of the Phantom Troupe. How could he not having grown up on their streets? Notorious thieves and cold blooded murderers. People like that quickly make their presence known, especially when they band together and lay claim to cities. But Meteor City was their home, their kingdom and it was one they ruled with an iron fist, blade, and bullet. 

Yes Kalluto knew of the Phantom Troupe, but not well enough it seems. Not well enough to know their members. Not well enough to realise the men arguing outside were not your regular thugs and certainly not well enough to think twice before trying to steal from one of them.

His arm was now caught in a painful grip, wrenched above his head by a blonde man in a tracksuit, with a fierce scowl on his face.

“Heh, look at this little thief”, he laughed moving aside to show his friend. It was difficult to tell if his friend found the whole thing funny as well since almost his whole face was covered up by the black material of his clothes but his eyes were wrinkled as if he was also laughing. 

“They thought you were easy Phinks,” the man in black said. At this the blonde man Kalluto now knew to be called Phinks turned red, but his grip loosened slightly as he turned to face his friend directly. 

“Shut up! He chose me because I look like I have something worth stealing,” he suddenly pulled Kalluto forward with his arm so that the young boy was in front of him, clearly in view of the two men. 

Both eyes, one pair blue and strangely hopeful the other dark and mischievous fell on Kalluto.

“That’s it right kid. I look worth a lot of money right?”  
He froze. While the air seemed playful, especially to the smaller man, Kalluto felt his answer here was important. These men were not normal that much was obvious. They had easily caught Kalluto trying to rob them and despite this they seemed in no rush to punish him for it. 

“They think this is funny,” Kalluto thought, “If I keep them laughing maybe they’ll let me go”.

“He’s right,” he said, raising his head to stare into the darker eyes of Phinks’ friend. He heard the taller man start gloating and saw the amusement start to fade from the man opposite.

“You did look like an easy mark,” Kalluto smirked.  
Suddenly laughter exploded from the shorter man as Phinks began to sputter and yell, but he let Kalluto’s arm go so he could wave his arms about, clearly offended. 

Standing there like a statue, watching the blonde man rant about the price of his tracksuit, Kalluto suddenly felt a presence behind him. Turning, he found himself staring at those dark eyes again. While still bright, they also had a calculating aura to them. 

“Oy, kid what’s your name?” he asked.

“Kalluto sir,” he replied. 

“Tch,” the dark haired man clicked his teeth together in dislike, “don’t say sir, I’m not an old man.”

Kalluto was unsure how to reply and so simply stood there and watched the man, as gears seemed to turn in his head.

“You’re a good thief, not great, you could be better. Want to learn?” 

His eyes widened in surprise, as he tried to process what the man was offering.

“You want to teach me how to steal from you?” He asked.

The man laughed again but it was softer, the blonde man behind Kalluto had finally stopped ranting when he spoke up. 

“Hey are you sure about this, don’t think the boss will like us picking up kids off the street,” Phinks said. 

“I’m sure”, the other man replied, “so kid, I’ll train you, show you how to steal, not from us but from others, you’ll join our ranks, what do you say?” 

Kalluto thought about it very quickly. These guys were good, that much was clear. They also looked far healthier than many other people that lived in Meteor City so they must be well provided for. This could be his ticket to a better life.

“Yes, teach me how to be a thief,” he replied. 

The dark haired man’s eyelids lowered in amusement again and then he turned to walk away. 

“Follow me, I’ll take you back to the base, the boss will see you. Phinks you can stay here, deal with this on your own.” 

Phinks grunted in agreement and stayed at his spot, crossing his arms, while Kalluto moved to follow behind the other man. 

“My name’s Feitan,” he said, not stopping or turning around to speak to Kalluto, “welcome to the Phantom Troupe.”

Kalluto followed behind Feitan, nerves were bubbling up in their stomach. Did he know who Kalluto was? Was he aware that Kalluto was a Zoldyck? Thoughts like this were running through his mind. But he continued to walk behind the short man, despite them.  
He had made a promise to himself to go out to meteor city and establish a name for himself, away from his family and all the trouble they brought with him. Surrounded by praise for his brother Killua, Kalluto found himself growing tired of it. Sure Killua was a great assassin, but so was he. Why was he forced to follow their mother around like a dress up doll while Killua got to run away and experience the world for himself?

So Kalluto decided to leave, he too would run away, find friends and become an assassin worthy of his own name. 

Meteor city was the most sensible place to start. Not only had his mother originally come from there, so he was going back to some of his roots, but the city was full of the miserable and corrupt. It was the perfect place for a no name assassin to make some respectable noise. 

But this was so much better, he thought. The Phantom troupe. If he joined the infamous Phantom Troupe, he would instantly be recognised in a league of his own.  
Resolved, Kalluto looked back up and focussed on the back in front of him. He would impress them; make them see his skills, complete heists with them. Then when he had his tattoo, he would return home and show them all what he could do. 

Feitan had stopped walking. Turning his head around to look at Kalluto, and removing his left hand from his pocket, he pointed towards an unremarkable building that lined the alley. 

“In here”, he said and then proceeded to walk in doors.  
Kalluto stood there for a moment, pieces of his well-trained assassin brain warned him of this, Feitan could be lying in wait; it would certainly be a smart way to attack him, take him off guard. It’s certainly a technique Kalluto would use. Or maybe that was the test. To see if he would let his guard down, maybe he needed to go in and stand his ground, prove to them he wasn’t a coward or a fool.  
He walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The room would have been pitch black to any normal person that walked inside, but Kalluto was not a normal person and so his eyes were already taking in a sea of information about the room and its occupants. Inside there were only 7 people, including himself and Feitan. 

The room was as long as it was wide, which was very. It appeared to be an old dance hall or something similar, but it was now dilapidated, pieces of the ceiling having crumbled in, and light fixtures dangling from forgotten wiring.

The air was stifled and stale, with a mildew fragrance that simply floated under his nose. There were windows along the walls, but they were all covered with boards, probably to keep eyes out. 

In the far back of the room, some of the debris appeared to have been piled together to make a raised platform, where a single lone man sat reading a book. Feitan was casually making his way towards the man, seemingly not concerned whether Kalluto was behind him or not.

Towards the right of the door, nearer to Kalluto than Feitan and the man were two other men. One was enormous, as big as his father, yet he did not hold the same grace Kalluto felt his father did. Instead the man acted more like a Wildman as he took interest in the tiny boy that had entered behind Feitan. Next to the Wildman, the other man had hair that shot straight up, helped it seemed by some sort of wrap, at the top it spread out like the leaves of a pineapple. He too showed no apprehension about looking at Kalluto, interest gleaming in his eyes. But neither man spoke to him, and very quickly returned to their card game. In complete opposite to the card playing gentlemen, two ladies stood in quiet conversation just short of the raised platform. They showed no interest in Feitan or Kalluto. One lady had shocking pink hair, the other silky blonde. 

The man on the raised platform was the most interesting, the atmosphere around him seemed settled, but not in a way that felt calm or relaxing, more it seemed as those the air around him was silencing itself in fear of him, of his abilities. This was a man who could make blood run cold by simply looking at you. Kalluto felt relieved that the man was content to read his book instead.

Kalluto was able to take this information in a few seconds. Already he could tell everyone in this room had the potential to kill him. Not only because they didn’t seem intimidated by him, he had seen plenty of people not bat an eyelid at him who found themselves dead by his hands. It was the fact that no-one seemed surprised when he walked in. Like they had woken up this morning and knew of his arrival, these people all acted like they had been expecting him. 

Feitan finally reached the platform and the man looked up from his book to meet his eyes. 

“Feitan, back so soon, has something happened?” he asked his voice was soft and light, yet it carried across the room so easily. 

Feitan shook his head. 

“No, target brought a lot less men then we thought, the bastard’s cocky. Phinks should be able to deal with it on his own”, he replied. 

While his response had been small, Kalluto could tell that the man was not entirely pleased with the answer. 

“That may be Feitan, but if I place you on a job I expect you to stay and complete it, unless something very important happens”, his voice was still soft and yet his resonated in a way that caused Kalluto pain, not physically but like a part of him was trying to claw itself away and run. Fearful of the upset he hadn’t even caused.

Feitan simply nodded again.

“I know boss, but I think something important happened. This kid wants to join us. I think we should take him in”. 

All of a sudden every pair of eyes in the room was on him. He took a silent breath out and calmed himself. Then he took a step forward and bowed. 

“I would be honoured to join your group, please allow me the opportunity to show you my skills as an assassin and thief” he spoke before raising his eyes back to the man on the platform.

Kalluto noticed that his eyes seemed to gleam in amusement and instantly felt relieved, it was strange he thought how much control this man already seemed to have over him emotionally. 

“A new recruit, are you sure Feitan, this one is so young”, he said. 

“Yes, he managed to get close to me and Phinks while we were waiting for our target to approach and almost ran off with Phinks’ cell phone and wallet. Almost didn’t notice he was there. I think I could train him to be one of us”, Feitan replied, his posture casual with his hand back in his pockets. 

The man considered Kalluto. The longer he took to do the so the more Kalluto became fearful. Eventually he gave out an amused huff and stood up. His arms opened wide.

“Welcome…” He gestured to Kalluto, he was so surprised by the man standing that it took him a little longer to understand that the gesture was an indication that the man wanted his name. 

“K-Kalluto” He yelled, flinching not only at the volume of his voice but at the delay and stutter. 

The man smiled gently.

“Welcome Kalluto, I’m Chrollo, leader of the Phantom troupe. I take Feitan’s opinion very highly. If he says you’re good then I look forward to seeing it. We will take you in; Feitan will tell you our rules and train you to stand with us. When that day comes you will officially be a member of the spider. Good luck.” 

A slight blush flushed over Kalluto’s cheeks at the low applause he received from the other members of the spider, he had forgotten they were present in the glow of Chrollo and Feitan. 

Chrollo sat back down and started to open his book before stopping.

“Someone should go check on Phinks, make sure he’s not walked off on the job again


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Training with Feitan was both similar and different from training with his family. The scheduling was harsh, somedays they would be up from morning till night just working on one aspect of his power. He would throw his origami points again and again until Feitan deemed them to be sufficiently better. Once he was taken out of meteor city entirely and left out in the desert, far enough away that he couldn’t even see the outline anymore, and told to make his own way back. He had succeeded of course but only because Illumi had already done this to him years ago, granted that had been in a large city with people, but most of the techniques he used to survive were much the same. However, Feitan was better with his encouragement. While with his family the most Kalluto received in terms of praise were claps from the family butlers. Feitan, on the other hand, was not sentimental, but he would offer his approval. A “you’ve gotten faster, good” and a “hmm, im impressed” when Kalluto had done particularly well. 

He remembered fondly when he had made his way back to the hideout from the desert on his own, the troupe had congratulated him, some louder than others, and Feitan had welcomed him back proudly, or at least Kalluto liked to think he heard pride in his voice. And he had to admit he was making exceptional progress in his abilities working with Feitan, far quicker than when he used to train at home. Although, getting to know the Phantom Troupe and their skills and abilities, Kalluto knew he had a way to go before he would feel comfortable taking one of them on in a fight.

This meant that he wasn’t surprised, after 4 months of working with Feitan, that he hadnt received a tattoo yet of his number, neither had he been involved in any of the heists that had taken place since he had been welcomed into the troupe. Every now and then the troupe would gather in their old dance hall and Kalluto would sadly be asked to keep himself busy outside in meteor city somewhere while they plotted another robbery without him. He understood why they didn’t involve him, even he knew he wasn’t at their skill level yet, taking him along would weaken their strength, give them something else that they would have to worry about. He would be a liability. But that didn’t stop him from hoping one day Feitan would tell him to stay in that hall with all of them.

This brought Kalluto back to present day. Feitan and himself had just finished another day of tough, relentless training. Kalluto had been blindfolded and his legs locked down so that he could only raise his arms to defend himself. Feitan had proceeded to attack with his blade, quietly and from all angles. Kalluto’s job had been to spot Feitan’s presence and deflect those attacks. To say Kalluto had room to improve in this task would be an understatement.  
They had been at it for hours, when Feitan finally decided to call it a day. 

Kalluto signed in relief, his arms felt like lead and he was bleeding from some of the cuts that he had received. 

They were now walking back to the base. Kalluto, wrapping up his arms in bandages, taking care of his injuries as he had been taught how to do, and Feitan walking slowly by his side with his hands in his pockets. Neither was speaking, but the air around them was relaxed, open. These were not two people who were afraid to communicate, but two people who were happy to be in the others presence without the need for discussion. 

Finally though Feitan spoke

“You’re doing a lot better, you’ve made some good improvement”, he said.

“Thanks, I think I’ve improved too, you’re a pretty good teacher Feitan”, Kalluto replied, his head turning to look at the man while continuing to walk with his steps.

Feitan clicked his tongue, “don’t try and suck up, you’ve improved but you still aren’t ready to be a spider yet, I’m not taking you on a mission”. 

“I never said that!” Kalluto protested, sure he wanted to go with them but he wasn’t going to ask. 

“Heh, come on, I know you want to go on a mission with us, I see your face when we leave”, Feitan pushed, his tone suggested he was teasing but Kalluto knew he was also speaking the truth. 

“Of course I want to go with you guys, I didn’t ask you to train me so I could stay at our hideout and do nothing. I want to be a thief, and a spider, but I know I’m not ready. Doesn’t mean I have to like it”, Kalluto said, grumpily.

“Ah don’t pout, you’re almost there, give it a few more months training with me”. 

“I’m not pouting!” Kalluto thought, “You mentioned missions, I’m guessing this means we’ve got another one coming up?” He asked. 

Feitan nodded, “Yeah, can’t give you details though, you know the bosses rules”.

Yes, Kalluto knew them well. After being left behind and kicked out of meetings for so long meant he became quite familiar with them. So long as Kalluto wasn’t coming along on a mission with the troupe he was not allowed to know any information about the heist until it was over, that way while the troupe was out killing and robbing people he couldn’t betray them. 

He wasn’t upset with the rule, Chrollo was just protecting the group, and he understood that. If anything, if they allowed Kalluto access to everything the troupe had to offer all at once, he probably would have turned around and betrayed them just to teach them a lesson about being cautious. 

“When you get back we should give this another go”, Kalluto suggested, “if you’re not too tired from being a thief to train me when you’re back of course old man”, he teased. 

“I don’t know, little boys need their sleep and we usually come back awful late, it will be past your bed time”, Feitan replied mischievously. They had arrived at the hideout doors. Feitan had his hand placed, ready to enter. 

Kalluto felt his face heat up, but he tried to keep himself cool. 

“I’m a professional, I think I can stay up and wait for you to come back, I used to stay up for days when I was on my own”. That was true for the most part; his family had taught him to stay awake for many days, an essential skill when you are out on the field, following a target for long lengths of time. However, it had been a while since Kalluto had done so but he was sure he could pull it off again now he needed it. 

Feitan smirked but said nothing else, finally opening the door and stepping into the hall, leaving Kalluto behind to keep him entertained until they left for their heist. 

“Well at least I have these bandages to fix”, he thought to himself as he walked to go wrap up his arm and steal some food for the day. 

~a few hours later~

Kalluto made his way back to the hideout. He felt he had spent enough time, firstly fixing up his wounds and secondly stealing some food from some of the better off families that lived in meteor city. Now with a full stomach he was back at the old dance hall. He was sure the troupe would be out, firstly, because he had been gone a long time and secondly, he could no longer feel their presence inside. 

As expected, when he opened the door, the hall was empty. 

Kalluto walked in, allowing the door to close behind him and for him to be plunged into the familiar darkness of the troupe hideout. Kalluto really didn’t enjoy being there alone. Not because it creeped him out, he was used to old buildings, having had to use many in his time to stalk his targets, but because the place had a much more muted feel to it than when the troupe was there. Overall, the place was boring alone. Even when the troupe was there, each doing their own individual thing, none of them speaking, the room felt powerful and active. Without them there it was just an old hall. 

Kalluto signed and made his way into the back rooms behind the hall. They were far dustier than the hall due to the fact they rarely saw any use. Sure some were used to stash some of the better finds that the troupe kept after a successful heist, but usually if a member needed to sleep they would do this in the safety of the other members. 

While Kalluto could have waited for them in the hall, he didn’t enjoy the idea of sitting in such an open space without them, possibly for the whole evening. So he decided to walk into a room where Feitan stored some of his favourite novels and take a seat on the bed to read. 

After a little while, Kalluto began to feel his eyelids getting heavy and knew he was starting to see the first signs of tiredness creeping in.

“Wow I must be really rusty if I’m already feeling tired”, Kalluto thought to himself, “I suppose reading a book might not be helping, I should put it down and get in some training instead”

Kalluto stood up; placing the book down on the bed to practise some techniques, hoping this would help him stay awake through the night.

~more hours later~

The troupe entered their hideout after another successful heist. As always, Uvogin and Nobunaga had brought alcohol for the group to celebrate, even though for them this was a pretty simple heist. Certainly nothing compared to others they had completed in recent years, but the score had been too good to pass up, especially when it was easy pickings. 

Feitan noticed quickly that Kalluto had not been sitting in the hall like he usually was when they returned from a heist, especially since he hadn’t forgotten their newest recruit’s determination for training after he returned. 

It was odd but there was no reason for alarm so far. He started making his journey to the back of the hall, to pass through the door there into the area where some simple back rooms were, ignoring the jokes made by other members, also noting the lack of the Feitan’s little shadow. 

In the back he started checking the rooms, until he found Kalluto. He was asleep on one of the beds, not under the covers, just resting atop it. Around him were quite a few paper cranes and other animals, but what Feitan payed the most attention to was one of his books, tucked up in Kalluto’s arms, like the kid had fallen asleep reading it. 

“Is he actually asleep?” He thought, “I was joking about a bedtime but I guess he needed the rest”. 

Feitan moved further into the room, hearing Kalluto’s soft breathing, a strong sign the boy was actually asleep. He sighed quietly. 

“So much for training when I get back” 

Feitan stepped carefully over to the bed, making sure not to step on any of the paper animals on the way, knowing the boy would be upset to lose some of his creations. He removed the book gently from Kalluto’s arms and placed it on the floor, then slowly scooped the boy up. Despite their very similar heights, it was not too difficult for Feitan to hold Kalluto with one arms, as the kid had tucked himself into quite a tight ball, while Feitan pulled back the duvet on the bed. He then laid Kalluto back down onto the bed, covered him back over with the blanket and went to leave the room to return to the rest of the troupe. 

“I must be going soft,” he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

Another couple of months had gone by and Kalluto had made strides in his training. His improvement was impressive, even by a Zoldyck’s standard. Not only that, but Kalluto felt he was really starting to find his place amongst the group. So when Feitan turned around to him one day after they had finished training and told him Chrollo wanted him there for their next heist, Kalluto couldn’t say he was entirely surprised, but he certainly was excited. 

His first heist, if it went well he would return back with the group and they would officially classify him as a member, not a recruit anymore. Sure he still had room for improvement but he would be able to put his skills to the test out in the real world. 

The planned heist was simple really. A mafia boss whose business of racketing and casinos had boomed recently, decided to reward him to a pricey collection of jewels. Nothing exciting in itself, except these gems hadn’t been in public eye for over 20 years and in fact had been believed missing until recently. It would be the perfect opportunity to take them for themselves. 

The deal was made even sweeter when the mafia boss was asked publicly if he was afraid of thief’s who may try to steal the items claiming “I have the best security money can buy, I have no fear that I will see my property when they arrive”. 

The Phantom troupe could never resist a challenge. 

Kalluto and Feitan had been paired together for the job; all they had to do was ensure that no members of the ‘best security money could buy’ made it inside the building to stop Kortopi and Shalnark if the alarms got triggered. It was made even easier as they only had to cover one entrance to the building, the other entrances would be guarded by other members. 

Still despite the night being freezing cold and the boring job they both had, Kalluto would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself standing on top of the building in the cameras blind spot while they waited for a signal to leave or to attack. Still a part of him hoped that he would get a chance to show his skills on this mission. He had been training for so long, if he went back without a little blood on his hands the whole thing might feel…anticlimactic. But he knew that was selfish, the boss wanted this heist to go undetected until they were ready to leave, and while everyone was certain they could take this ‘security’ it was still a better idea to let themselves be discovered when they were far away with the prize. So Kalluto waited, like he was supposed to do. 

“You’re bored aren’t you?” Feitan said, unexpectedly.

“I must admit I thought this would be a little more eventful”, Kalluto replied honestly. He respected Feitan, and he didn’t want to hide his truthful feelings from the raven haired man that had been his trainer for so long. 

“Boss won’t be happy that I told you this but I think he picked an easier target to give you a boring mission as your first”, Feitan said.

That confused Kalluto; while he knew he was not as strong as some of the other members of the troupe he wasn’t so weak as to be nowhere near their level, especially now that he had been training with Feitan. Did Chrollo really think he was that unprepared for troupe responsibilities? 

“I see”, he said.

“Don’t take it like that, it’s a test boss likes to do sometimes. He needs us to do what we are told, a little off the page is fine, but if the boss says we try to stay undetected we do it. A lot of people think we run in and send heads rolling, and while we do that every now and then, we also need to sneak around other times. If you were only here for blood, then you’d be no good to us”. 

Feitan finishes, placing his hands in his pockets, but otherwise remaining completely still. 

“Hmm that’s the most I think I’ve heard you say in one sentence”, Kalluto smirks.

“Brat”, Feitan replies, under his breath, but Kalluto can see the wrinkles around his eyes, and knows he is smiling underneath his scarf.

Suddenly the calm of the night is interrupted by a loud wailing. 

“The alarm?” Kalluto asks. 

“Must be. Looks like you might not be bored after all”, Feitan replies, drawing his sword out. 

There is the sound of shouting and organised footsteps approaching, and quite a fair few. Kalluto took a deep breath to calm any nerves, he was an assassin, he was trained to kill, sure he wasn’t used to a large crowd all at once in the open, but that just meant he needed to keep his guard up, do better. He could do this. 

The large group of suited men, all holding guns, were close now. 

Feitan and Kalluto leapt from their position atop the building entrance, swiftly making their way down to ground. The fabric of their clothes both flowed around them, and in that moment anyone could mistake them for being related. Two small, black haired, fast moving, blades in the night. 

Feitan took out the two closest men, before they had even realised they were under attack, with his sword, and Kalluto took out the third, using his paper to slice the man’s throat. Before their bodies had touched the ground the pair was onto the next. 

Kalluto almost felt giddy fighting alongside Feitan, it felt so different from when he had gone along to learn from Illumi. This felt natural, they seemed to flow together. Kalluto was so distracted by his awe at how well they worked together that he almost missed the bullet that went straight towards his head. He spotted a glint to his left, a lone gunman, away from the crowd, possibly hiding, more likely he got separated from the crowd somehow. Either way Kalluto should have been watching, paying attention. The bullet was too close now for him to deflect it completely, but he could send it somewhere non-lethal. He raised his arm to hit the metal away from his head.

A sword flashed in front of his face, suddenly, catching the bullet in its flight. The flash from the block seemed to blind him for a moment, as suddenly that same blade was in the throat of the guard in the bushes. Feitan stood there looking at Kalluto. From the silence Kalluto could tell that all the other guards were taken care of, there was also a sharp metallic tang in the air that he knew came from all the blood they had spilled. 

“I’m sorry”, Kalluto said, he felt embarrassment rise in his chest. His first mission, he had wanted to prove himself and he missed something, almost got himself hurt. Worst of all Feitan had needed to step in to save him. He had failed.

“Hey it’s okay, it’s your first mission, let’s go check in with the others. I want to know why the alarm was tripped”. Feitan sheathed his blade and began walking towards their entrance, avoiding the spots of blood on the floor. 

They met with the rest of the troupe, some bloodier than others. It seemed a recent addition was made to the alarm system, which had allowed Kortopi to trip it while swapping some of the jewels. While it had been unfortunate, none of the troupe was harmed and it hadn’t stopped Shalnark and Kortopi from gathering all of the stash Chrollo wanted. 

Overall it had been a successful heist, yet walking back Kalluto could not shake the feelings of shame and disappointment he felt. He had wanted to do excellently, the best he could. 

“I should have known they were there. I’ve trained for this, to spot those things. How could I be so careless? Illumi would never have allowed such a simple mistake. I need…”

“Hey,” Feitan’s voice cut through his thoughts, he realised he had been walking far behind the rest of the troupe, looking at the floor and playing with his hands, he looked up now though to see Feitan looking at him from over his shoulder. 

“Don’t fret. You did a good job out there”, Feitan then raised his hand, and placed it on top of Kalluto’s head, gently stroking down his hair. He then turned and continued walking on behind the rest of the troupe, hands in his pockets. 

A rushing warm feeling engulfed Kalluto; his family had never treated him like that, never shown such simple familiar contact to him. In that moment, Kalluto felt like he had found himself a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you guys enjoyed. Please check out other people's fics and art created for this event on Tumblr. A lot of people worked really hard and the work is all fantastic.


End file.
